It's Never Too Late
by theSardonyx
Summary: Alfred smiled. "You know, that's fine, you not telling me that you rejected me because you liked my best friend instead. I mean, that would be awkward." He let out a small chuckle before the serious expression was back. "But you should tell him about it."


**/ Finally, a Hetalia fic.! My SA teacher should give me plot bunnies more often... /**

IT'S NEVER TOO LATE

"I'd like to talk to you for a bit, Kiku," Alfred said, taking the small Japanese man by the elbow and leading him towards an isolated table. Around them, people milled about, chatting happily with their friends while holding a glass of champagne. It was a celebration after all, and who wouldn't enjoy what will probably be the last time they'll see their peers?

"Is it so important, Alfred-san?" Kiku implored. "I'd really like to take this last chance to speak with everyone."

"It will only take a while, I promise." Both waved Francis off when he approached and offered them some eclairs. Kiku thought that perhaps whatever it was, it was important, because Alfred seemed so determined, and the American was rarely serious.

"What is this about, Alfred-san?" the raven asked once they reached the table. They were out of earshot of most people but he still lowered his voice.

"I now know why you didn't want me to court you," Alfred said.

Kiku was taken aback. He didn't think that was the kind of subject the American would take seriously and he didn't think that it would be the subject of their "secret" discussion.

" _Hey, Kiku."_

 _Alfred approached him one day, with a determined gleam in his eyes. They were pretty close, all things considered (mainly that the Japanese sometimes couldn't stand his obnoxiously loud voice and cocky demeanor), but Kiku was still wary. After all, the American was also_ his _best friend._

" _What is it, Alfred-san?"_

" _Can I court you?"_

" _Nani?" (What?) Kiku asked dumbly._

" _I thought I'd ask first. You know," Alfred smiled sheepishly. "So I'd know if I have a chance."_

 _But Alfred was_ his _best friend..._

 _The raven didn't know why he was so hung up on Arthur. Everybody saw the Brit as uptight and a spoilsport, but Kiku saw him as tsundere. And really handsome. And adorable. And kind, gentle, sweet..._

 _They talked only twice; once when they met on the first day of school and the Japanese got lost on the way to the assembly hall and once again for a pair presentation on the fall of the Roman Empire. But those two times were enough to see what the Brit was like, and Kiku fell._

 _Hard._

 _And now Arthur's best friend was in front of him, asking him if he could be courted, if the American had a chance._

 _He didn't._

" _I am sorry, Alfred-san," Kiku said with a bow. "But I have my reasons to reject you." He liked_ Arthur _..._

"I... That's..." Kiku stammered.

Alfred smiled. "You know, that's fine, you not telling me that you rejected me because you liked my best friend instead. I mean, that would be awkward." He let out a small chuckle before the serious expression was back. "But you should tell him about it."

"How do you know I haven't gotten over him?" the raven asked.

"I wanted to know why you rejected me," the blond shrugged. "So I asked around. And observed."

"Was I that obvious?" That would be embarrassing.

"Nah, Francis knows all about that stuff. It doesn't matter how much you try to hide it." The smile was back. "So I know you still like him. You fell hard, didn't you?"

Kiku nodded. "I did."

"Then tell him. He's pretty dense so he wouldn't know unless you say so."

The Japanese sighed. "I will most likely be rejected..."

"HE LIKES YOU!"

The celebrations momentarily stopped as everyone turned to look at Kiku and Alfred at the American's outburst. While Alfred's usual voice was loud and booming anyway, he never sounded so _exasperated_.

"He never made a move because when you rejected me he thought you already liked somebody." Alfred continued, his voice much lower than earlier and the celebrations started up again. "It never crossed his mind that it could've been him. He didn't think _you_ would like him."

Kiku was dumbstruck. How could he not like Arthur? He was handsome and adorable and kind and gentle...

"He's not going to believe anybody else, Kiku," Alfred said. "We tried to get him to move. Francis, Matthew, Gilbert, even Antonio. But he wouldn't believe us. He wouldn't believe anybody but you."

"Isn't it too late? We're not going to see each other again..." Kiku said with a sad smile.

"Are you going to leave just like this then? Let him believe that he never had a chance? That he was right to not tell you about how he felt?"

NO.

He couldn't leave like that. _Arthur_...

Kiku dashed away from Alfred and scrambled to look for _him_. He had to see him, he had to tell him... _I like you... I love you..._

He was so frantic, so desperate, that he didn't immediately see the person in front of him and they both fell with a loud thud that stopped the celebrations of that night for the second time.

"Kiku?" The raven's head snapped up at the sound of the voice. "What are you doing, running around? Why aren't you with—"

Kiku cut Arthur off with a kiss, one that was desperate and full of the feelings that he kept bottled up for four years. He didn't care that everybody was looking at them, that everybody was gawking at the sight. To him, there was only the two of them, and the things he had to say.

"I like you, Arthur-san. Please go out with me," he said in a rush of breath immediately after he broke the kiss, giving the Brit no time to properly react.

"Like? Go out? Me?" Arthur babbled almost incoherently and Kiku didn't know if that was a good thing. The raven only nodded and waited for another response.

"I... I was also looking for you," Arthur admitted. "I also... I..." He started to turn red in embarrassment and Kiku relished the sight. "I like you too, so..."

Kiku couldn't handle it anymore. _How could he have kept these feelings in for so long?_ He pulled the blond towards him again and the other complied, kissing back and holding him just as tight as he was holding the other. And he didn't want to stop, he couldn't let go, couldn't get enough.

But soon they had to part for air and be reminded that they had become the party's center of attention. Arthur was quick to hide his face on Kiku's shoulder, but the Japanese was too happy to be embarrassed.

"It's never too late to say how you feel, yeah?" Alfred said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"No," Kiku smiled back. "Never."

And as the celebrations started again, with the recent events on everyone's lips, Kiku thought that it wouldn't be the last time he and Arthur would see each other. Not by a long shot.

 **/ I'm out of practice, so I need some feedback. Please review.! /**


End file.
